


Day 7 - Fluff

by Sang_argente



Series: sastiel love week 2017 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Sam Has a Ponytail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10393788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: It was strange, Castiel thought to himself, how every time he saw Sam he was amazed at his beauty all over again. He'd been blinded the first time they met, taken off guard by the pure soul in a demon tainted body. Sam's soul was the stars in the sky, the sparkle in the eye of a child, the explosion of a bomb. It was like looking at an eclipse straight on, terrifyingly beautiful and blinding.





	

It was strange, Castiel thought to himself, how every time he saw Sam he was amazed at his beauty all over again. He'd been blinded the first time they met, taken off guard by the pure soul in a demon tainted body. Sam's soul was the stars in the sky, the sparkle in the eye of a child, the explosion of a bomb. It was like looking at an eclipse straight on, terrifyingly beautiful and blinding. 

Castiel spent years acclimating to the sight of Sam's soul. He'd just learned to be prepared for it when Sam sacrificed himself for the world and threw himself into the Cage with Lucifer. When Castiel pulled him out, he was anguished at the void that he saw, but didn't think anything of it. Of course millenia with two angry archangels would destroy any light and purity left in Sam. When he had found out that Sam was in fact soulless, he had been overjoyed and then anguished anew. What would Sam's soul look like when they managed to get it out?

It was, completely surprising, even brighter than before, now streaked with glowing tendrils twined with the dark patches of demon taint. It was as if Sam had gone on a spiritual quest, not an eternity of torture. The angel grace and demon blood seemed like they were just resting around Sam's soul, a patchwork quilt of experience and bad choices simply warming the amazement inside.

It was with that thought that Castiel finally realized that, after all these years, he had never once acknowledged Sam's physical being. He was long accustomed to Dean's appearance, but Dean's soul was darker, quieter, humming beneath his skin steadily. It didn't flash and bang and sparkle. It was much easier to ignore and as such he was well aware of how attractive his friend was, if, as Dean himself would say, you were ‘into that sort of thing’. Which Castiel wasn't. He didn't think he was into any sort of thing, honestly, until he finally caught sight of Sam. Much like when he saw his soul the first time, he felt as if he'd been punched in the stomach. 

Naturally, he'd blurted out his surprise right at the moment it happened.

“Sam, have you always been this beautiful or was it something you grew into?”

Sam dropped the fork he'd been eating pancakes with while Dean practically inhaled his steak and eggs with a snort.

“E-Excuse me?”

Ignorant of the scene he was causing, Castiel focused only on the vision in front of him. Sam had been lounging in the booth across from him and Dean,relaxed against the faded red vinyl. Despite the tension and flush on his cheeks, he was still beautiful, maybe even more so. With his well-muscled yet slim body sprawled in such a way as to accommodate his impressive height, his long fingers on one hand previously wrapped around the fork that were now splayed on his chest as if clutching his heart, the bony wrists escaping plaid sleeves that ran up to stretch across broad shoulders that met tan skin around a long, graceful neck that rose up to meet a delicate, lightly stubbled chin that slid into a firm jaw that spread across to those flushed cheeks that rested under sparkling, kaleidoscope eyes blinking wildly under raised eyebrows that almost disappeared into the thick, silky hair Sam had artfully thrown into a ponytail/bun thing earlier.

Castiel honestly felt like he couldn't breath, discounting the fact that he was an angel who had no need to breathe. “You're just so...wow.”

“Wow,” Dean repeated hoarsely, amusement painting his face as he looked at his beet red little brother. “I think you've made him speechless, Sammy. Guess that bun thing does work for you.”

“I-I-I-” Sam stuttered, somewhere between bewildered and flattered. “Cas, this is what I've always looked like. Why the surprise?”

“It's the first time I've actually seen your body,” Castiel said quietly, becoming aware that he'd said something wrong. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, it's just that-”

“Wait, what?” Dean asked. He waved his hand in an incomprehensible gesture. “What do you mean you haven't seen him?”

“It's his soul,” Castiel said as if that explained everything. 

From Sam's flinch he probably thought it did, but Dean was unconvinced.

“Explain. Now. And use little words because Sammy is still baffled.”

Any other time Sam might have snapped back or scoffed. This time, however, he really was too baffled to do anything but nod in agreement.

Castiel sighed and tried to ignore the embarrassment heating his skin under his trench coat. He really wished he had kept his mouth shut.

“Sam's soul is, quite frankly, the pinnacle of the Lord's creation. It is blindingly bright and yet beautiful. It is so beautiful that it can actually be terrifying. Between the innate humanity and purity, the demon blood, and the angel grace, Sam's soul is simply a wonder. It is such a vision, in fact, that I have a hard time looking past it. This is the first time I have managed it completely and, despite getting impressions of Sam's physicality before, this is the first time I have seen it in its entirety. Like his soul, his body is also overwhelming in its attractiveness.”

“Hey, wait!” Dean cut in. “You saying you don't know what I look like either?”

“No.”

“Oh, so I just have a boring soul, is that what you're saying?”

“Yes,” Castiel said, exaggerating slightly. Dean deserved it for being such a horrible person.

“Ugh,” Dean groaned. He stood from the booth and threw some money on the table. “Whatever, I'm out of here. Get the lovey dovey out of your system before you come back or don't come back at all.”

And with that, he left. It was quiet for some time and Castiel was just contemplating leaving himself when Sam spoke up.

“Obviously I can't see your grace,” he said quietly, his cheeks red. “But I do find your...physicality...attractive as well.”

“That is...pleasing to hear,” Castiel admitted, straight faced but heart flipping with joy.

“Maybe...Maybe I could tell you more?” Sam offered, the red deepening as a smile Castiel usually saw only on Dean spread across his face.

Because of the smile, Castiel found himself saying, “Maybe we should get a different motel room?”

“Absolutely,” Sam agreed eagerly.

Later that night, with a sweaty and flushed Sam sprawled sleepily over his chest, Castiel ran his fingers through that tempting hair and thought to himself that a Sam in love was an even more beautiful Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> written for [kisahawklin](http://kisahawklin) on tumblr for sastiel love week 2017.
> 
> you can also find me on tumblr [here.](http://delicatesammy.tumblr.com) i take requests!


End file.
